


Entertaining Sherlock Holmes

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDE for days!, Did I mention Johnaconda?, Hiw many times can I use Johnaconda in tags and get away with it?, Humidity, I blame my friends.... AGAIN, Johnaconda, M/M, My phone suggest the word Johnaconda now, Sherlock is a big fan of the Johnaconda, Sherlock is bored, and John knows just what to do, john Watson has a big dick, my life is complete, nothing beats the Johnaconda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: It’s hot and humid. The AC is broken. Sherlock is bored. Oh, what’s a Watson to do?





	Entertaining Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet idea was born from a funny conversation with friends and spiraled our if control! Lol written for the 221B ficlet challenge prompt “humidity” 😂 and collaborated with @thinkanddoodle_batch who drew some absolutely perfect artwork to make this perfect! ♥️
> 
> Special thanks to CarmillaCarmine for the support and laughs while we made this happen 😘

Summer time. The AC is broken; Sherlock’s in a strop. Boredom is cruel today. It takes all I’ve got not to snap at him as he heaves a dramatic sigh. It’s irritating, but I know it won’t be good for me to get pissy, too.

My first attempt to console him flops. He’s foregone his usual pyjama bottoms, opting for a thread-bare T-shirt and just his pants. I sit on the arm of the sofa and dangle an ice lolly over him, running it teasingly over his lips. He huffs at me and rolls over.

The second attempt isn’t much better.

The third time’s a charm. I emerge from our bedroom to find he’s changed position. His head is dangling off the armrest toward the floor and he’s flat on his back now. Taking advantage of his new position, I come to stand just over his face and clear my throat.

Brilliant blue eyes open to a face full of my crotch clothed only in tight red pants;  _ his favorite pair, of course.  _ He licks his lips and noses at the underside of my bulge and I can’t help but sigh.

“I suppose I should’ve started with this,” I say as he mouths at the fabric, smirking.

“You know what they say, John. ‘A Johnaconda a day keeps boredom at bay’,”.


End file.
